Latency and throughput are some of the factors in measuring network performance and defining the speed of a network. Whereas throughput may refer to the quantity of data that can pass from source to destination in a specific time, round trip time (RTT) latency may refer to the time it takes for a single data transaction to occur, meaning the time it takes for the packet of data to travel to and from the destination, back to the source.
Thus, there are general needs for systems and methods for to reduce latency for data transmission in a wireless system.